


Good Morning

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: First of a continuing series of drabbles. Stiles comes home from the night shift.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have more than one incomplete fic all starting with this scenario: Deputy Stiles coming home to husband Derek after a night shift. Not sure why I'm fixated on it but relieved the drabble's 100 word limit enabled me to finish at least one, finally.

Closing and locking their apartment door quietly, so as not to disturb a sleeping werewolf, Deputy Stilinski yawned before tiptoeing to their bedroom.

Stiles hated overnight shifts. Patrolling Beacon Hills’ streets, dull even in the daylight, meant boredom tugging him toward sleep while duty insisted his eyes keep open.

But surprise opened his eyes wide when he saw his husband sitting upright in bed, against the pillows, his bare legs extended, spread apart, both hands covering cock and balls, while through a coy smile his teeth glinted.

“Good morning, Deputy,” Derek drawled.

To which Stiles answered, “Well _,_ it’s good _now_.”


End file.
